This application relates to the provision of a twin fan propulsion system for aircraft application.
Gas turbine engines are known for providing propulsion to aircraft. Typically, a fan delivers air into a bypass duct as propulsion air. The fan also delivers air into a compressor where it is compressed and then delivered into a combustor. In the combustor, the compressed air is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over a turbine section driving turbine rotors to rotate. The turbine rotors, in turn, drive the compressor and fan rotor.
Recently, advanced aircraft applications have been proposed wherein fans are mounted separately from a gas generator core engine which provides drive to the fans. The fans may be made relatively large and provide a good deal of additional propulsion as they are not the source of air being delivered into the compressor.
However, drive systems for such remotely mounted fans have not been fully developed.